Black, Red, and Blue
by kitamea
Summary: Someone is after Tyler, and it's not Chase. To him, toying with Tyler's life is just a game that doesn't end until he is dead. ReTy CaPo MOCTy MOCTy
1. The visitor

This is my first covenant story, so I hope you like it!

* * *

It was cold and dark that night. Tyler was leaning against a wall in a dark hallway. Footsteps echoed through the halls when Tyler ducked into a shadowy wall, nearly holding his breath. His left arm was clutching his right in pain as the crimson liquid slid down his arm and eventually down his hand.

"Tyler, where are you? Don't you want to come out and play?" Tyler squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of that voice. The deep voice echoed through the hallways, when it had finally stopped Tyler was able to pry his eyes open. The figure passed by him, leaving him somewhat relieved.

"Baby Boy! You're hurting my feelings." Tyler shuttered at the name, only his friends were allowed to call him that, and sometimes he'd still get mad at them. The figure rounded the corner about a minute later. Tyler jumped up and ran through the schools dark corridors.

"Oh look, a trail of blood! I wonder who this will lead me to," the dark voice said sarcastically. Tyler didn't look back; he just kept running until he heard the slow moving footsteps come back around the corner. He stopped in the middle of the hall, knowing he couldn't hide anymore. His eyes went black as he tried to fling the man against a wall.

The man just smirked as his eyes went red. Tyler gasped, there wasn't much time left so he stalled as much as he could. "What do you want from me?" He asked, both heads turned to the stairwell when they heard the main doors fly open downstairs. Tyler recognized the voices downstairs.

"Tyler," he said darkly, "I want your life." The man's red eyes then stared Tyler down. The room seemed to spin as Tyler stumbled backwards. He collapsed right where he was standing, clutching his head in pain. He screamed out, the pain was maddening. One thousand hammers were beating on the inside of his skull.

The people that had come through the front door were finally upstairs. "Get the hell away from him!" Caleb threw energy at the man, which threw his hold off Tyler. Pogue and Reid ran to Tyler's side as he completely collapsed. The man picked himself off the floor and started laughing hysterically as he watch the two boys try to wake the younger one up.

He stopped laughing when Tyler's blue eyes slowly opened. "I almost had him that time!" The man said still grinning. He was speaking as if killing people were some sort of game. Pogue had his arm around Tyler's waist while he held Tyler's arm around his neck and tried to stand him up. "I have a few words of advice for you though."

"Try to learn about our meetings, for if you do not, Tyler will be lost." The man gave a wicked grin as Caleb and Reid made their way towards him. The man continued to smile as he looked past Caleb and Reid to Tyler.

Both of their eyes met as the man's eyes turned red. Tyler's blue eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. Pogue struggled to keep him up. He laid he on the floor as he shouted, "Caleb! Reid! He's hurting him!"

Reid jolted forward away from Caleb. "You take your fucking spell of him now or I'll kill you right now." He seethed through gritted teeth. The man's eyes went red again when he pushed Reid up against a locker.

"I can kill you as well if you want me to…" He whispered into Reid's ear. Reid pushed him away and stood ready to swing.

"I think my work here is done, so if you don't mind I've got to run. It's been fun! Oh, one more warning. My name is Raary and your friend will be dead in the morning of the second of May and will not survive for another birthday." He then vanished into the shadows of another hallway.

"Guys, he hasn't been breathing for about five minutes. He won't wake up!" Pogue was steadily forcing waves of energy into Tyler's body, and the other two joined him soon after. Tyler gasped, his back arched as his eyes shot open and he continued his labored breathing.

"We thought we had lost you, Baby Boy." Reid said as he was given a puzzled look from the younger boy. His brow furrowed as he looked around where he was.

"Who are you?"

* * *

If you like it I'll continue, if you don't I'll trash it. Tell Me what you think please!

-Kit


	2. 777

Okay here is chapter two! Yay, two chapters in one day. I also want to ask whether these are long enough because there's a reason that I'm typing these chapters this long.

-Kit

* * *

"Tyler, you're freaking me out man." Reid said as Tyler scooted away from them. He collapsed on his bloody arm and looked up scared at them. His eyes shined with fear. What were these people doing? Tyler instantly connected the wound on his arm to the people above him.

"Baby Boy," Tyler shuddered. Tyler had been called that before he recalled running through the hallways away from someone who called him that. His world began to spin as he had a coughing attack. Both hands were now covered in blood.

"Tyler!" Caleb called out when he saw the blood run down his chin. When he approached him though, his eyes turned black and he was pushed behind an invisible wall. Tyler clutched his head, trying to figure out what it was that was going on.

Reid and Pogue were trying desperately to break the wall when Tyler began to cough up more blood. "Tyler, please. We can help you!" Pogue offered, but the wall stayed up strong. Caleb took off down the stairs, which received an immediate reaction from Reid.

"Where the fucking hell does he think he's going?" Reid's questions were answered when Caleb came up the stair on the opposite side of the hallway behind Tyler. Tyler was having another coughing fit. With most of his blood gone, he was surely going to die.

He stepped through the puddle of blood to Tyler, who was so out of it, he didn't notice Caleb take him in his arms. Caleb then put his hand over his eyes, which induced sleep upon them. "Sorry, Tyler," Caleb murmured as Tyler drifted off to sleep.

"We need to get him to a hospital and tell Gorman about this, now!" He shouted as Tyler's wall disappeared. They ran to their sides, slipping in the blood in the process. Pogue helped Caleb carry Tyler down the stairs while Reid stayed behind.

"Reid, are you coming?" Pogue called. Reid looked around the hallways, something here was wrong. He stepped out of the blood and took a look around. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the blood. He stared at it before his eyes widened.

"Take Tyler to the hospital and come back later, I have something you need to see." He called back. Then, the front door slammed. Reid walked around the pool of blood, careful not to step in it.

The blood was shaped in a perfect circle and the only spots that were white, like the color of the tile floors, were in the shape of three sevens. The sevens were triangularly placed in the bloody red circle.

"Do you like my artwork?" Raary asked from the other side of the hallway, "It took a lot of Baby Boy's blood, but I'd say it was worth it. Wouldn't you?" His grin contrasted with Reid's complete look of hatred. Raary was about thirty feet away, and still coming forward.

Now that Raary stepped out of the shadows, Reid could get a good look at him. He had red hair, and not just the brownish red, but bright red. His eyes were clover green and he looked to be about the covenant's age. He was now only about ten feet away and still looked unafraid. He did something very unexpected next, he bowed.

"Now, If I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Raary Eliot." Raary took a bow but still kept eye contact with Reid, "Welcome to my game."

* * *

Animefanqueen-My First Signed Reviewer! Yay! Don't worry, I'm not much into Oc's either, but you can only do so much with the "There's a new girl in town" thing before you go completely mad. (No offense to those of you who like or write those things) 

I decided to leave you some clips of what you will see next time!

"That happened because of using!"

"Don't be scared, I won't kill you…yet."

"I'm a freak and you are too! Stay the hell away from me!"

"Stop! Please…It hurts…"

* * *

There you go, something to chew on! Stay tuned and you get to read a wonderful poem by me! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I am the master at plot loopholes. So watch out for those things. The number doesn't just have to do with this chapter, it will imply in some way to all of the chapters. Happy Loophole Hunting! 

I like this chapter! Don't you?

If you think so… You need to Review!

-Kit


	3. A Penetrated Wall Between Us

Sorry it's taken so long. My bad... On with the chapter you've waited so long for...

* * *

Raary smiled when Reid showed the other boys his handy work. He flashed his eyes, closing the curtains reveling the room. He walked over to Tyler who could only look up at him weakly from his hospital bed. With a grin plastered to his face, he took a small object out of his pocket. It glinted in the light and looked like a piece of a small pipe.

His attitude seemed to completely change as he moved the shirt he was wearing, revealing Tyler's shoulder as Raary pressed the pipe-like object to his shoulder. He only pressed it hard enough to receive a gasp from a helpless Tyler.

"Don't be scared, I won't kill you…yet," Raary's grin appeared again as he placed his palm against the top of the tube. "Besides, with this, you'll end up being your own demise." With one push, he forced the tube into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler let out a scream, but it was soon reduced to mere whimpers as the skin healed over the object.

He bent down so that he could whisper into Tyler's ear. "After all, you were mine." He let out a small laugh before backing away from the bed. He started to disappear as he bowed and said emotionlessly, "Vos mos intereo nex of mille cuts. Permissum septem exsisto vestri ruina."

As soon as the door opened, Tyler's eyes fell closed and Raary disappeared. Reid and Pogue entered, oblivious to what had just occurred. "Hey, Tyler. Are you awake?" Tyler's eyes fluttered open to what he could only imagine was his name. He'd seen these two before and knew what they were capable of. He immediately began to scoot away from them. As soon as he added pressure to his left arm he collapsed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Dude, are you okay?" Reid stepped closer to Tyler, causing an immediate reaction. His eyes went black and the invisible wall was back up again. Tyler could barely hear the shouts through the wall. The power he was using was starting to numb the ache in his shoulder. He proceeded in using the wall to force the two back. It wasn't long before he had them with their backs against the opposite wall. He didn't hear what they said, but he watched as both of their eyes turned black and shattered his wall. As soon as it did, the pain came back and attacked his seven times more powerful than it was before. He cried out and fell off the edge of the bed. Tyler panicked, backing against the wall as they came closer. "I'm a freak and you are too! Stay the hell away from me!"

"Stop! Please…It Hurts…" The closer the two would come, the more pain would come from his shoulder. The blonde one pinned him down, pulling Tyler's wrists above his head so Pogue could lift his shirt up and see what was hurting so badly. He gasped at the wound that could easily be bigger than a basketball. It was completely made of red vine looking things and they were spreading fast.

"I'll go get Gorman!" Pogue yelled as he ran out the door. Reid watched as Tyler struggled against him, and after about a minute Tyler's eyes began to roll back into his head.

"No! Tyler, stay with me!" His breathing became shallow as Reid released his grip from him. The red vines had expanded to his cheek and reached down and disappeared below his waistline. Meanwhile, they had almost covered his whole chest. Suddenly, his breathing stopped. He had no clue what to do and panicked almost instantly.

He set his hand on his shoulder and used to try to keep the vines from expanding, but they only seemed to be moving faster. "Reid, Stop. That happened because of using." Gorman's voice only confirmed Reid's fear.

* * *

Clips to look forward to next time:

"He's not coming back, Reid..."

"No, I'll stay right here!"

"?!"

Sorry, the last one isn't really a speaking part. Just a surprise...

-kitamea


	4. Enter Shaant

Ok, I haven't updated in a long time so some people have asked whether this is discontinued or not. No, I've just been having technical difficulties for a while. Thank you to the Geek Squad who finally fixed it! Now I get to put another chapter up. I know you've been waiting so patiently. Cookies and Ramen Noodles for everyone!

-Kit

* * *

When Gorman had finally entered the room, the scene he saw was sad. The other three boys sat around Tyler. He didn't know what had happened but the room was a disaster. With a little magic of his own, it was instantly back to normal, or it at least looked normal. 

Gorman stepped forward. Reid was holding Tyler's head up, sobbing desperately over him. "He's not coming back, Reid…"

"No! He has to. He can't leave me, he can't leave us." Reid shouted, he never looked up once at Gorman. Gorman then walked over behind the other boys to Reid. He placed his hand on his shoulder, he was never too good at showing affection.

"Go to the dorms and get some rest, Reid. There's nothing more you can do here, so I'll take care of everything else." He made Reid take Tyler out of his lap and grabbed him by the arm. When he tried to pull Reid to his feet he protested.

"No, I'll stay right here!" But Gorman pushed him, as well as Caleb and Pogue, out the door. He looked down sadly at the youngest covenant member.

_'Joseph, I didn't know it would be like this. I knew one day he'd get to meet you again, but so soon? I promised that nothing like this would happen to him, my brother. The more I think about it, he was almost exactly like you in every way. I would have begged that he'd have lived longer, I would have given my life for his, but it is out of my hands. He is to their covenant like you were to ours. Lord, I miss you, Joseph. Say hello to your son, I know both of you will be doing fine.'_

He raised his head from his prayer, tears streaking down his face. He had just seen the ending of the Simms line. If anything had happened to Caleb, he could do something to extend the line, if he was lucky. He knew that Caleb could take care of himself, unlike his father had.

* * *

Reid moped sadly out of the door, not paying attention to anything around him. He felt so numb. His best friend had just died right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Why Tyler, the thought kept running circles through his mind. He didn't notice as he barged into someone coming in the automatic sliding doors. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just in a rush. My brother said that he had hurt someone I knew so I just wanted to make sure he wasn't dead." He said, slurring all his words together, making him sound rather drunk. His hair was medium length and dirty blonde, but that's not what surprised him. His eyes were clover green. Like Raary's, Reid thought. It had to have been a coincidence. Caleb and Pogue gave him a confused look as the guy was about to run off.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"My name? Last time I checked it was Shaant. Right now I'm not so sure… It could be Kyle or Jason for all I know. People just call me Shaant. Shaant Eliot." A look of anger washed over Reid's face as Shaant scurried off and turned into Tyler's room.

When the other three had gotten there the door had shut and locked. They peered inside them open blinds to see Shaant speaking with a very unhappy looking Gorman. The blinds were shut when Gorman stepped out into the hallway with the boys. Reid cursed under his breath as he tried in vain to open the locked door.

"Let him do this, you have to trust him for now." Gorman said coldly.

* * *

Shaant peered down at the younger boy. He looked just like he did when he was younger. Why his brother had held a grudge for this long, he hadn't a clue. He placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder and dug his fingers in. Slowly but surely, the tube eased out of his shoulder. He put a lid on te canister and stuck it in his jacket pocket. Even though he was here to help Tyler, he had to help his brother too. 

He looked down at Tyler's still lifeless body. He had loved him ever since they were younger. Why would now be any different. He bent over and kissed Tyler on the lips. Slowly the red vines began to fade away. Tyler's blue eyes open and Shaant's breath hitched.

They were so beautiful. They dug into his soul and deeper if they could. He smiled, "You may not remember me but I am your friend." He opened the door and disappeared before anyone else could see him.

He was now in a dark, grimey, cellar. There was hardly any light, but Shaant had become accustomed to it. "Do you have it?" Shaant just rolled his eyes and placed the canister on the old wooden table by the wall. He wanted to stay outside longer, much longer, but feared his brother's wrath. Raary pushed Shaant into an iron-barred room and locked the door.

This was his prison. No one remembered him enough to come find him. No one cared. This would one day be his demise. Shaant? That was his name wasn't it? That's what his brother called him, but his brother had called him a number of things. He wasn't allowed to have something of his own. Not even his name.

* * *

There you go. Tell me what you think please! 

-Kit


	5. Little Red Pills

Sorry it took so long, here's the next chapter.

Kit

--

"I'm back Kitten," sang a familiar voice. Tyler shuddered. He was unable to move his arms or legs, and this fact terrified him. His thighs were bound to his shins and his arms were tied at the elbows and wrists behind his back. Footsteps echoed near him, and though he tried to struggle, he was unable to move very much.

The person behind Tyler noticed this and laughed at Tyler's futile attempts to escape. The man kneeled behind Tyler, and Tyler felt the man grin against the skin on his neck. Tyler fought back tears, he had never felt this helpless before and it wasn't comforting that no one knew where he was.

Tyler was grabbed roughly by the hair and his face was forced into the ground. He let out a slight whimper but it ceased once the man behind him chuckled. Tyler would not let this man have amusement from his pain.

Tyler was then flipped awkwardly on his back, which was a very uncomfortable position. Blue eyes widened when they met with glowing red. A heavy weight placed on his abdomen made him gasp and something was slipped into his mouth. When Tyler tried to spit it out, a hand came under his chin and another was put on top of his head. Tyler felt the thing in his mouth begin to get sticky and cling to his tongue. He wanted to gag as the taste settled in the back of his throat.

"It wouldn't taste as bad if you just swallowed it." The man chuckled. Tyler tried desperately to pry his jaw open, but the other man was far too strong. It was then he swallowed. "Good kitten," The man patted him on the head.

"You can say 'Hi' to your friends," The man hummed. He pointed to a camera on a tripod by the wall. Tyler turned his face away from it, embarrassed that his friends would see him like this. From the other side of the room, he could see the vague outline of the man coming towards him again.

He tried to wriggle away when the object in the man's hand made contact with his stomach. He cried out feeling sharp metal spikes shred the flesh on his upper torso. Another lash, this time to the side of his face, left Tyler with conflicting emotions.

Tyler could feel the pain, but suddenly he felt uncomfortable in his skin. Like an itch that needed to be scratched, he needed something to relieve this feeling; he needed some form of contact. The whip fell from the man hand with a metal clink on the floor. Tyler gazed up at the man, wondering why he stopped.

"What should I do next Tyler? Baby Boy? Surely you're feeling the need for something, but what?" When he didn't receive an answer, he continued, "Don't be shy, I know your friends are watching but that never stopped you from acting on impulse before."

He then leaned forward to the point his lips were just barely above Tyler's. He wasn't surprised when Tyler's lips met his. The pills were working, He let his hand drift down to Tyler's thighs. Tyler gasped at the sudden touch. The man just laughed when Tyler whimpered when he removed his lips from Tyler's.

"Naughty, Naughty Kitten. Whatever will your friends say?" He then took Tyler right there. Afterwards, he held the bag of pills up to the camera. The more Tyler's friends hated him, the more fun this would be.

--

Review and i'll update faster. ;)

-Kit


	6. Guilt Dreams

New Chapter so I can make up for lost time. Enjoy!

-Kit

--

"Caleb, where could he have gone? He was in no condition to be walking." All three boys were worried, but Pogue seemed to show it more than the other two, Pogue, who was the least connected to Tyler. The hospital room was empty as the unanswered questions stopped.

"I have a guess," Reid sneered, he continued once he saw that he had the other two boys undivided attention. He knew the other two were thinking the same thing once the looks on their faces contorted into looks of anger.

"He must have snuck in last night while we were in the hallway." Caleb concluded. "Now the only question is, where did Raary take Tyler?"

--

_Was that really necessary? _

You know that it was needed for the ceremony.

_You fucking raped him!_

It's not rape if he wanted it.

_-Only because you gave him those pills._

All I need is three more things from him and this will all be over.

_And He'll be dead…_

--

"_I hate you! How could you do that to us?" Someone yelled above him. Tyler was on the ground, tears streaking his face. A hand came up to hold the sore cheek where he had been hit a moment before. He couldn't see who it was that was standing above him because his vision was too blurry._

"_You're just a fucking slut." Those words hurt Tyler, sending a shock of sadness and pain through him. The person kneeled down, making eye contact with him, but Tyler wasn't completely sure he was. "Tell me, what did it take for you to let him have you?"_

_Tyler's blue eyes widened as fresh salty tears streaked down his face. He had never wanted it, but whatever he had given him had possessed him. He couldn't consider it sex because he didn't want it, but it wasn't rape either because at that moment, all he had longed for was someone's touch. _

"_I-I didn't…I didn't want that." His voice wavered and his throat became wracked with sobs. The person just shook their head and stood._

"_You're some actor. Either you wanted it and you're lying to me now, or the tape was fake. I don't know, it looked pretty real to me." Tyler's body was racked with sobs as the person walked away._

_--_

"Caleb, I really don't want to stay at your house. You know your mom doesn't like me."

"Quit complaining Reid. We don't know what this guy is capable of." Caleb replied. Gorman had insisted they go back to the manor and he'd stay and keep a look out for Tyler.

It was odd when he had gotten home though. The house was eerily quiet. "Mom?" He called. He entered the kitchen when he heard a faint clinking sound. Evelyn was sitting at the dinning room table stirring some sugar into her coffee. Evelyn had been trying to quit drinking too much alcohol.

She was staring at a manila envelope sitting on the table. Written on it in black sharpie was, "For the Ipswich covenant of silence." Caleb stared at it bewilderedly before grabbing it and leaving the room. He set it down on the living room coffee table where Pogue and Reid had equally puzzled looks on their faces.

Caleb opened the envelope and poured the contents out onto the table. "A video tape, a key, and a pendant?" Reid looked at the three items, which didn't seem to go together at all. Caleb stuck the video in the VCR and watched in silence as the scenes unfolded on the screen.

By the end of the tape, Reid's fists were clenched tightly to the point that his nails dug into his palm. "I don't know what he did to Tyler, but I'll kill him." Reid said through clenched teeth. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill him."

--

Again I say, Review and I'll update faster. ;)

-Kit


	7. Authors Note Sorry

Ok guys here's the deal. I'm going to rewrite this whole fic. I'm going to take about a week and rewrite this whole story since I kinda lost inspiration. I'll Post the rewritten chapters in the summary so you know what you're looking for ;) Sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter, but I've got to do this or my story isn't going to turn out like I want it. Yeah it's kinda selfish of me, but this is how I want it to go. I'm hoping to have the new chapter up on tuesday. Thanks for your patience!

-Kit 18/4/2010


End file.
